


Kiss Prompts (Muriel)

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [17]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Requests, lotsa kisses, prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: All of these were requested kiss prompts.





	1. Prompt 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 45, Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.

Muriel arrived at the shop unexpectedly one evening. You hastily let him in, feeling the chill from outside as you opened the door. “Jeez, it’s cold out there! What made you come all this way?” You asked, rubbing your hands together to try and bring the heat back to them.

 

Muriel looked at you, but just shrugged. “I just wanted to see you, is all.” He said simply. You blinked at him, but you felt a smile form on your lips, going closer to him, and pulling him into a warm embrace.

 

“Really? Just for me?” You questioned. Muriel’s cheeks were graced with a hint of red, before he nodded.

 

“Yeah… You haven’t been over for a while… So…”

 

“I was over less than a week ago.” You pointed out, raising a brow. “Did you really miss me _that_ much?” You teased. Muriel glanced away, grumbling.

 

“... _Maybe_.” Muriel responded in a quiet grumble. You couldn’t help the way your smile widened. You brought your hands up to the sides of Muriel’s face, making him look at you.

 

“Kiss me already.” You demanded. Muriel’s blush burned brighter, but quickly did as you asked, leaning down and capturing your lips in a warm, clumsy kiss. You smiled to yourself, your hands slowly moving down, grasping at his cloak to keep him down.

 

Muriel’s own hands landed on your hips, gently squeezing them. That sparked some desire in you, and you pulled Muriel closer, before pulling back just enough to make brief eye contact, trying to get across exactly what you wanted.

 

Thankfully, Muriel seemed to get the message, recapturing your lips feverishly, as he took a step forward, urging you to take one back. You quickly pushed off his cloak, your hands trailing down his muscular chest. Muriel kept trying to lead you back- but to where? Maybe the sofa in the back room? You didn’t know, and you didn’t care- you were much to focused on the way Muriel’s hands gripped into your hips, and the way he allowed his tongue to explore your mouth.

 

You felt your hip bump against part of the counter, causing you to pull back for a second. Muriel made a grunt of displeasure, his leg having bumped into the counter as well. You shook it off, bringing your lips back to Muriel’s. Your mission was quickly resumed, and for another minute or so, Muriel tried directing you… Somewhere, but your back hit a small end table with a few trinkets on it. Your groaned, looking to make sure nothing fell, before quickly kissing Muriel again, otherwise disregarding it.

 

When you both bumped into another table, Muriel had had it. He decided it’d be easier to move around with you if he carried you, so he hoisted you up, one arm held under your backside and the other on your upper back for stability. You wrapped your legs around Muriel’s waist- but returned to kissing him quickly.

 

With this new angle, you could more easily dominate the kiss, which Muriel allowed, as he carried you through the shop.

 

He still bumped into a few more things as he shuffled around, but eventually set you down on the sofa in the common area. You pulled him on top of you, not wanting to lose that contact. Muriel made it work, and began blindly fumbling with your clothes while his mouth ravaged yours, his fingers slowly tracing up your shirt, as if to pull it off. Thankfully for you, Muriel never wore a shirt, so you could freely touch Muriel’s chest with no barrier. You slid your hand from his stomach up to his chest, feeling his chest hair under your hand…

 

Until a sound caught your attention. Muriel heard it too, freezing. “Uhm…” Oh _no._ You both slowly looked over to see Asra, stood in the doorway. His face had the most devious grin you ever saw. “Am I… _Interrupting_ something?” Asra asked, leaning against the door frame. Muriel pulled away from you, sitting beside you on the couch awkwardly. He didn’t respond verbally though, but he had the most embarrassed look you’d ever seen. You weren’t one to talk though, you could tell your face was pretty red too.

 

“M-Muriel came over to visit me… I was just…” You gestured to Muriel absentmindedly. “...Thanking him?” You could see Asra holding back a laugh.

 

“Uh-huh… Well-” Asra shut the door, making his way to the stairs. “I’ll be upstairs, I’ll knock before I come back down.” And with that, Asra disappeared up the stairs.

 

You looked at Muriel, before you began laughing, almost uncontrollably. Muriel grumbled. “I don’t see how you find this funny…” It was mostly embarrassed laughter, but something about Asra almost catching you and Muriel in the act, in the shop, on the couch, well, it was kind if funny.


	2. Prompt 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35, an awkward kiss after a first date.

Muriel insisted on taking you on a ‘real’ date, despite your protests that you were happy just spending time in his hut with him. He dressed up a bit, putting on an actual shirt, and even wore some slightly more public appropriate pants. He took you to the market, despite him hating the crowds. You squeezed his hand the whole time, often whispering “We don’t have to stay here, we can go home.” But he just kept reassuring that he was enjoying himself.

 

Despite everything, you both did have a relatively good time. Muriel relaxed after a few hours, and while he was still mostly quiet, he would spare you soft smiles every now and again. When the sun went down, Muriel squeezed your hand gently. “Are you ready to go home?” He asked. You nodded. “I’ll walk you back to the shop.” Muriel stated.

 

You walked with Muriel in comfortable silence, your hand still in his. He’d frequently spare glances to you, and if he ever got caught looking, you could see a faint blush on his cheeks. He was rather cute when he got embarrassed- and thankfully for you, that happened rather frequently. You squeezed Muriel’s hand a little harder, grinning to yourself as you admired Muriel’s features.

 

Once you arrived at the door of the shop, Muriel looked at you. “Well, uh… We’re here.” Muriel said, still not letting go of your hand. You smiled, taking both his hands in yours, looking up to meet Muriel’s soft gaze.

 

“Thank you for taking me out! Did you have a good time? I know you don’t like crowds…” You asked, a tinge of worry pulling at you. You hoped he had at least a little fun, despite his discomfort around other people. Muriel offered you a small smile though.

 

“I did. I was a little… Uncomfortable at first, but… It’s easier to be around others when I’m with you.” Muriel said, reassuringly. You smiled, running your fingers over his knuckles.

 

“I’m glad. I was worried you wouldn’t have any fun.”

 

You stood in silence for a long moment, neither of you sure what to do next. Muriel was the one to break the silence though. “I… Better get back to Inanna. She’s probably worried about me, uhm…” Another blush creeped onto Muriel’s face, as he brought his hand up to your face, gently caressing your cheek. “Could I… Kiss you?”

 

You and Muriel had kissed a handful of times before, but you always initiated it, so you weren’t surprised that he was asking you. “Yeah, of course…” You smiled reassuringly at him, taking a step closer, but waited for him to close the distance. Muriel leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. It was over so fast- you were kind of disappointed, but didn’t know how to tell him that. You didn’t let go of his hands, blinking up at him. “...One more?” You asked. Muriel hesitated, but he did lean in, this time kissing you much slower, allowing you to be the one to pull away. You deepened the kiss, but still taking care to be soft, not wanting to push Muriel too far out of his comfort zone. Once you were satisfied though, you pulled away, a smile on your face. Muriel smiled back at you briefly, before letting go of your hands.

 

“Alright, so I’ll… See you soon?” Muriel asked, seeming slightly awkward. You grinned.

  
“Yeah, _real_ soon.”


	3. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4, An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

“Muriel, could you give me a hand? I can’t reach it-” You said, straining to reach a book at the top shelf of the shop’s bookcase. You heard a few heavy footsteps behind you, turning to Muriel. You put your arms up, giving Muriel room as he crouched down, wrapping his arms around your sides, and lifting you up.

 

“Do you not keep a ladder in here?” Muriel asked, not straining to hold up your weight. You grabbed the book you wanted.

 

“Maybe we do, maybe we don’t. Maybe I just wanted you to pick me up.” You teased. Muriel rolled his eyes, but you could see the grin tugging at his lips as he set you down. Though, he leaned forward a little too far, so just as your feet touched the ground, Muriel’s lips brushed yours.

 

You both paused- staring at each other for a moment. It seemed in unison, you both leaned back in, recapturing the contact. Neither of you closed your eyes until your lips met again, and once they did, you both leaned into the contact, pressing yourself to Muriel as you kissed. “Mmph…” He made a soft noise as he picked you up again, continuing to kiss you. You pulled back, chuckling.

 

“Maybe you like lifting me, then?” You teased. He huffed, shushing you with another kiss. You weren’t complaining.


	4. Prompt 20/Prompt 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20, kissing in stairwell, giving artificial height difference/Prompt 28, lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss. (Muriel POV)

I didn’t always enjoy going to the shop. During the day, there was always a chance a customer could come in… But thankfully, the shop was closed today. Asra arranged for me to come over today, though I was greeted by his apprentice instead. “Oh, Asra’s out right now, but he’ll be back later.” They said. I huffed, though I wasn’t surprised. He did stuff like this sometimes- especially recently. It was like he was trying to get me and his apprentice alone together… Then again, that probably was the intention.

 

The Apprentice… Maybe it’s odd to keep thinking of them with that title… Was standing on a ladder, reaching for some books. “Muriel-” they called again. “Could you lend me a hand?” I stood, walking over to them. I looked up at them expectantly- it was kind of strange to have them look down at me, I must admit. “Could you take these books and put them on the counter for me?” They held out the books. I gave a single nod, taking them from their hands, and carefully setting the dusty tomes on the counter.

 

“Is that all?” I asked. I didn’t want to sit down just to have to get back up.

 

“Uhm… Yeah, but could you come back here just for a second?” I sighed, making my way back over to them.

 

They smiled, something they did frequently, and stepped down two steps- so that their face was just a bit above mine. They grinned. “It’s not often I get the opportunity to be at your height. Better make it count?”

 

One of their hands came to my cheek, their thumb brushing against my cheekbone. Their hand lowered down to my chin, pulling it up so that I meet their eyes. I did, while trying to will the heat gathering in my cheeks to simmer down, only realizing it was futile when they ran their thumb across my lower lip.

 

The look of desire in their gaze was palpable, as they blinked slowly, seeming to take me in. The look they gave me stirred something within me- my own desire. I didn’t want to wait to close the distance any longer.

 

I tilted my face up, meeting their lips with an impatient kiss. I could feel their smile as they returned my actions fiercely, putting a hand on the back of my head, as if to hold me in place. I instinctively put my hands on their hips, trying to pull them closer against me. They pulled back with a grin, hand coming back up to my cheek. “I’ve got to get back to organizing these books… But-” They pressed a final kiss to my lips. “Maybe we can resume… Later.”

 

I was slightly disappointed, but moved so that they could get down. “I’ll help…” Really, I just wanted them to get done faster. I couldn’t lie to myself- I craved their touch.


	5. Prompt 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 42, Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

Muriel had been whittling away at a small statue for what felt like hours. You were sat on the floor with Inanna’s head in your lap, beginning to become impatient. You didn’t want to disturb him, but you really wanted his attention…

 

Eventually, your desire for contact won out.

You sidled up behind Muriel, slowly draping your arms over his shoulders and around to his front. “Muri…” You whined, watching as his hands stopped their motions.

 

“Yes?” He turned his head, trying to look at you. You smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, then another, and another… Soon enough, you captured his lips in a soft kiss, which he returned with a gentleness you’d come to expect from him.

 

You broke away from the kiss, but only to move to in front of him. You leaned in, kissing him again, trying to urge yourself into his lap. He relented, allowing you to sit yourself on one of his thighs, as you buried your face into the crook of his exposed neck-- having taken his collar off when you arrived to his hut the night before.

 

Muriel set aside his whittling tools, along with the unfinished sculpture, instead placing a steadying hand on your back, and the other on your knee. “...Are you going to tell me why you interrupted what I was doing?” He asked. You chuckled.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I wanted your attention.” You said, grinning. “Would you rather me leave you alone?” Muriel huffed, holding you a bit tighter against him.

 

“... I can take a break.”


	6. Prompt 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46, A long, drawn out kiss before a long trip apart.

It wasn’t often Asra invited you to accompany him on his journeys, so when he asked you to go with him, you knew you couldn’t pass up the opportunity. It wouldn’t be an extremely long trip- but you’d probably be away from Vesuvia for at least two or three weeks.

 

When you told Muriel, he offered you a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll have a good time.” Despite his words, and his smile, you knew he didn’t really want to be away from you that long.

 

You opted to spend the night before you left with Muriel. He made a nice dinner for the two of you, and after you both finished, you snuggled in front of the fire. For the whole night, he held you in his strong embrace, sometimes idly stroking a hand down your arm, or pressing a kiss to your temple. You returned his affections, occasionally turning to kiss him, or squeezing his hands. It seemed to last until the morning, though you fell in and out of sleep a lot that night.

 

Once morning came, just before the time Asra was set to pick you up, you and Muriel waited outside. He rested a hand on the small of your back, trying to enjoy the last few minutes of contact you’d have together. Once you felt Asra’s presence near, you turned to Muriel. “It’s time for me to go.” You told him. He nodded.

 

“I know.” Muriel gently cupped the sides of your face, leaning down, pressing a kiss to your lips, one that captivated you in the moment. It was a soft, tender kiss that lasted for what felt like an eternity- a reminder of Muriel’s affection for you. When he finally had to pull away to let you go, he smiled at you, running a thumb over your cheek. “I love you. Be safe.”


	7. Prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7, French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

Muriel was not one to take the reins when it came to intimacy, but that was okay. You were happy to take the lead, usually starting off with a few simple pecks on the lips, before slowly escalating it to something more…

 

This time, it ended up with you straddling Muriel’s lap, working up to exploring his mouth with your tongue. You’d used tongue while kissing before- but Muriel still wasn’t accustomed to it, so you had to slowly ease your way into it.

 

Your tongue prodded at his bottom lip, indicating what you wanted. Muriel parted his lips, allowing you access. Your tongue cautiously dipped into his mouth, and he met it with his own, almost trying to urge your tongue in further. A bold move for the usually timid Muriel.

 

You brought a hand to the back of Muriel’s head, tilting to the side, trying for a better angle. To your pleasure, you quickly found a more comfortable position, one that you were sure wouldn’t hurt your neck. With that, you got on to what was in your opinion, the more important matters.

 

You ran your tongue against the roof of Muriel’s mouth, before switching focus, slowly swiping your tongue against his teeth. Muriel made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his grip on your hips tightening a bit. You held back the urge to grin, instead slowing your movements down even more, gently running your tongue against each tooth, one at a time.

 

From the farthest molar you could reach, your tongue cascaded along each tooth slowly, feeling the shape and texture under your tongue. When you got to the first canine, you stopped, really putting focus on that one. Something about the shape and the sharpness of it pleased you, though you did continue on eventually.

 

Muriel allowed you to do this, trying to move his tongue to accommodate yours as it ventured his mouth. Once you ran your tongue over the last tooth, Muriel’s tongue met yours again, before dipping into your mouth, slowly replicating the same actions you did on him.

 

You made a soft noise in the back of your throat, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Muriel’s tongue slipping over your teeth. He seemed much more interested in running his tongue against your molars though, as he spent much more time on them than the other teeth. You didn’t mind though, happy to indulge him.

 

Once Muriel had finished, he slowly pulled back, looking at you with a half lidded gaze. You smiled at him, stroking a finger down his chest. “Do you like kissing like that?” You asked, though you could guess his answer.

 

Muriel averted his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek as he gave a single nod. “Y...Yeah…” He seemed slightly embarrassed about it, but you had come to expect that kind of reaction from Muriel. You smiled at him affectionately, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Well, if you want to do it again…” At this point, you were honestly just trying to fluster the poor guy. Muriel huffed at you, and gave another nod. You let out a hearty chuckle, before putting a hand on his chin and directing him into another kiss.


	8. Prompt 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 47, A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

You were returning from a three week trip you took with Asra. While you had an amazing time exploring places you’d never seen before, you were definitely beginning to feel homesick, and well, you missed Muriel, Inanna, and the chickens a lot too.

 

You and Asra had decided to stop at the market on the way back to the shop, because Asra wanted some bread to go with dinner. You waited beside him as the baker prepared your order, looking out at the small crowd of people on their daily commutes. Though- something caught your eye. You spotted something-- or _someone_. A very tall someone, who had a dark fur cloak on, and was standing noticeably away from everyone else. You smiled to yourself, before tapping Asra. “I’ll be back.” You said, before rushing off. You already knew who it was- there was only one person it could reasonably be, in your mind.

 

“Muri!” You rushed around to stand in front of him, a grin on your face. Muriel looked surprised- but then a smile spread across his face. Seeming to disregard the fact you were in public, Muriel pulled you into a crushing hug, one that lifted you up off of the ground. He moved a hand lower to support your weight, as he pulled you up higher, trying to get your face level with his. When your face was close enough, he kissed you eagerly, putting the hand not holding you up on the side of your face. You forced yourself not to giggle, returning his kiss with equal vigor, realizing just how much you missed him in your time away.

 

Unfortunately, you had to be the one to break the kiss, needing to take a breath. You pulled back, taking a breath, while observing the smile that was still on Muriel’s face. Your expression mirrored his, a giddy smile at finally being reunited.

 

Once you felt less out of breath, you gave Muriel a few more tender kisses, before pressing your forehead against his. “Well, if it isn’t Muriel.” Asra said, walking up, holding the wrapped loaf of bread in his hand. “It’s nice to see you held up while we were gone.” The smirk on Asra’s face became overly apparent, as his eyes darted up and down you and Muriel, taking in the scene. Muriel cleared his throat, gently setting you down. Asra chuckled. “Well, since you’re already here, why don’t you join us for dinner tonight? We should have enough for a third person.” Asra’s smirk seemed to turn more into his usual inviting smile. Muriel sighed.

 

“...If you insist.” Muriel grunted, though he couldn’t help the little smile that tugged on his lips.

 

“Great!” Asra turned, gesturing for you and Muriel to follow. You smiled to yourself, and took Muriel’s hand in yours, starting your walk back to the shop.

 

“So… Did you miss me?” You teased. Muriel let out a soft chuckle- one that you could have missed if you weren’t close to him.

 

“Yes, I did. Welcome home.”


	9. Prompt 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16, One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Muriel was making that expression again- the one that seemed to be his default when he was in public. A frown. He was pouting a bit, since you and Asra dragged him out to the market. Even your hand in his didn’t seem to help- he really just didn’t want to be there it seemed.

 

“Muriel,” You started, leaning on him. “Is it really _that_ bad being here? Even with me~?” You hoped your teasing would earn at least a little grin- but alas, he just glanced at you.

 

“ _Yes._ ” He grumbled, turning his attention away again. Well, you couldn’t have this. You glanced around for something to distract him, when you saw a sturdy looking crate. You hummed to yourself. It didn’t look like anyone was using it at the moment…

 

You let go of Muriel’s hand, going and dragging the crate back over to where you were standing. You flipped it bottom-up, then experimentally pressed your foot down on it, making sure it could support your weight. Muriel glanced at you, an eyebrow raised, but he didn’t make any comment.

 

Once you were sure the crate would hold, you stood on it. Muriel had turned his attention away again, making the same ol’ pouty expression. You huffed, before leaning in. Since you were now closer to his height, you could easily press a kiss to his pouting lips.

 

Muriel flinched back, looking at you with surprise. “Wh…” He started, but you were insistent. You put your hand under his chin, pulling him back to you, kissing his lips again, pulling back to make sure the pout was gone.

 

“No pouting.” You told him firmly. “Or I’ll have to use more desperate measures.” A blush bloomed on Muriel’s face as you gave him a devilish smirk. Thankfully for him though, Asra was back.

 

“Alright, I got everything. Uh…” He took in the scene- you standing on a turned over crate, hand cupping Muriel’s chin, while he was blushing profusely. “D..Do you want some more time? I could go catch up with the baker-”

  
“ _No._ Let’s get going.” Muriel said, quickly turning and walking off. Asra gave you a knowing look as you jumped off the crate, running after Muriel, yelling to him that he was going the wrong way, while Asra just shook his head.


	10. Prompt 33 (V.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 33, An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.

Muriel was doing one of the things he did best- hulking quietly in the corner while pouting. He happened to come to the shop around the same time as the Countess, who had business to discuss with Asra. While the Countess seemed delighted to see the him- Muriel was still uncomfortable around most people, so when Nadia got up from her seat to come greet him- his entire body tensed, and he practically backed himself into the corner.

 

Thankfully, Nadia took no offense, and was understanding, as always. She just smiled, before suggesting her and Asra finish their talk in the back room of the shop.

 

Even with Nadia out of the room, Muriel was still tense, and stayed where he was in the corner. You huffed, getting up and walking over to him. He looked at you, and started as if he was about to speak, but you cut him off.

 

You jumped on him. He let out a surprised sound and fumbled to catch you, clearly not expecting to be jumped on. Of course, he did catch you, lifting you up easily. Just when he got you properly situated, you then pressed a swift kiss to his lips. He let out a breath of surprise as you pulled back, paired with a look of utter shock. Not only did you jump on him out of nowhere, you kissed him too.

 

“Hey…” You started, poking into Muriel’s chest. “Let’s go out take a walk.” You suggested. Muriel still seemed to be a bit shocked from the kiss- not only was he not expecting it, you JUMPED on him to do it. Honestly, he was probably more shocked about that.

 

Eventually, he did respond with a little nod, and he carefully set you down. You took his hand, leading him out of the shop. “Maybe some fresh air will loosen you up.”


	11. Prompt 33 (V.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 33, An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it. (Alternative version.)

You had decided to bring some books over to Muriel’s, mainly so you had something to keep you occupied when Muriel didn’t feel like talking with you. While Muriel was out tending to the chickens, you sat on the bed, reading.

 

You were utterly engaged in the novel- so engaged, that you didn’t hear Muriel come back in. Muriel watched you from across the room, seeing how distracted you were. Maybe it was time to him to enact some revenge for all the times you flustered him..?

 

Muriel slowly made his way over to you, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He wasn’t one to boldly display affection- he got much to embarrassed… Which is why when he swiftly moved your book aside and captured your lips in a kiss, you were both a little surprised- but mostly you.

 

It seemed so sudden- one second you were reading, the next Muriel’s lips were firmly pressed against yours. You made a soft noise of surprise, before it was followed with a more satisfied noise.

 

You leaned in, putting a hand on the back of Muriel’s head, trying to deepen the kiss. Muriel obliged for a moment, before pulling away, averting his eyes. The blush on his face made you smile- though you were glad to see him be more bold.

 

“Hm… You should do that more often.” You said, leaning in, speaking in an almost seductive whisper. “I like it when you initiate things.”

  
Muriel’s already deep blush just intensified at that. He almost regretted his actions… _Almost._ Maybe he would do it more often.


	12. Prompt 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 39, Kissing tears from the other’s face.

Muriel didn’t cry often, but when he did, it was… Hard. It took a lot to get Muriel in tears, but sometimes, it just… Happens.

 

It must have just been an off day for Muriel, because with how often he found dead animals in the woods near his hut, he had mostly desensitized himself to it. But this time when he found a dead deer, it just… Got to him.

 

He had went out on a walk alone, and came back with an utterly distraught look. His hands were caked with dirt, and you stood. You already could guess what had happened, and you carefully took his hand to lead him back outside, so you could clean his hands off. 

 

You took one of the buckets of water you kept outside, bringing it over to Muriel. You began rinsing off his hands. “So… You found another dead animal?” You asked. Muriel nodded.

 

“A baby deer…” Muriel said. His voice came out as impassive as ever- but the emotion in his eyes was clear.

 

After washing him up, you led him back inside, telling him to sit on the bed, and going to grab a fur. You just got the sense he needed it. Once he was sat, you wrapped it around his shoulders, before you sat beside him. Muriel looked at you, reaching out and taking your hand, squeezing in a silent thanks. 

 

After so long with you, Muriel was much more open around you emotionally. So when the first tears fell, you weren’t incredibly surprised, though of course, it still hurt to see. “Oh, Muri…” You whispered, putting your hands on his cheeks. He leaned into the contact, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

You leaned in, gently kissing the first tear that rolled down his cheek. Muriel let out a shuddering sigh, trying to pull you into his lap. You climbed onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead against yours, and every breath he took was shaky. You could tell he was still trying to hold back his tears. “Muriel…” You gently stroked his cheek. “It’s okay to cry. It doesn’t make you weak.” You reassured. “I just want to be here for you, okay?” You pressed a gentle kiss to the bridge of his nose.

 

Muriel’s arms wrapped around you, tightening around you. You felt his body shake every now and again, as he quietly cried, his face buried in the crook of your neck. You stroked a hand down his back, trying to be of some comfort.

 

When he was a bit more composed, he pulled back to look at you. You winced, seeing his face wet with tears and his eyes puffy. You leaned in, gently kissing away his tears. Muriel had his eyes shut while you did this, so you gently laid kisses atop his eyelids. When you pulled back, his eyes fluttered open. He offered you a small, sad smile.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your lips.

 

“Love you too, Muri.”


	13. Prompt 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50, A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

Some nights, Muriel would have moods where he’d get more affectionate. Usually, this would contain him asking you to cuddle with him on the bed, just wanting to hold you for a while, though tonight, Muriel had a different idea.

 

He got a nice fire going, before sitting in front of it. He looked at you, and pat his lap. “Sit.” You did as told, shuffling over to him before climbing onto his lap. 

 

He wrapped an arm around your back, as you leaned your side against him and pressed your forehead against his neck. He let out a soft hum, gently stroking his hand down your arm. You were both quiet, the only sounds that you could hear were the crackle of the fire, and Muriel’s steady breathing. You stayed like that for a long while, until Muriel shifted slightly.

 

You made a grunt of disapproval as Muriel moved, but otherwise didn’t protest. Muriel gently tried to urge you to move a bit, a hand pressing on your back. You huffed, sitting up properly, and looking at him with a pout. Muriel gave you an amused look in return, gently putting a hand under your chin. He leaned in, his lips taking yours gently. You hummed, leaning into his affection, a hand landing on his chest. 

 

Muriel’s kisses became much more heated, though no less tender. Hell, it seemed the longer the kisses went on, the more gently he was. He finally pulled back a bit, looking at you with a half lidded expression. He then leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek, then another, and another, trailing lower until reaching your jaw. He stopped there for a brief moment, before placing another kiss in the same spot as the last, then trailing lower, peppering kisses against the side of your neck.

 

You tilted your head the opposite way, giving him more room. Muriel hummed, pressing kiss after gentle kiss down your neck. He stopped at your shoulder, only to slowly work his way back up to your jaw, and from there to your lips again. You hummed against his lips, your hands caressing his chest still. Once the kiss broke, you could feel Muriel whisper against your lips. “You like that… Right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, of course I do.” You said, chuckling softly. Muriel’s lips brushed against yours, and you could feel his little smile.

 

“Good… I always like when you do that to me…” Muriel said, hands gently gripping your hips. You brought a hand up to his neck at that point, slowly running your fingers against his skin.

 

“Oh, you like it when I kiss you on your neck? I figured you were just indulging me.” You said in a sarcastic tone, before leaning in and nipping Muriel’s lower lip. He sighed softly, his strong hands gently sliding up your back, holding you as his lips gently caressed yours. 

  
“ _ Yes,  _ I like it… I’ll show you how much.”


	14. Prompt 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 44, Tentative kisses given in the dark.

“I cannot believe how cold it is…” You complained, as Muriel bundled you up in a fur. He decide to take you on an impromptu camping trip, and while you were thrilled to be spending some time with Muriel out of the hut, you weren’t as excited about how cold it was. “How are you not freezing? You aren’t even wearing a shirt!” You pointed out.

 

“The cold doesn’t affect me quite as much anymore, I’ve just built up an immunity to it, I guess.” Muriel shrugged. “Though, it is a bit colder than usual tonight…” 

 

“Yeah, next time you take me here, could we go in the warmer season?” You suggested. Muriel sighed, shaking his head in mock disapprovement.

 

“The cold is good for you- maybe it’ll thicken up your skin.” Despite his deadpan delivery, the small grin he had told you that he was joking. “Now, I’m going to go put out the fire- I don’t want to risk this tent going up in flames if the wind blows the wrong way.” Muriel exited the tent, and you sighed, laying yourself down on the small cot. You curled yourself up, keeping the fur pulled tight around you, as you tried to fall asleep.

 

At some point, Muriel came back, laying on the cot beside you. “Mm…” You groaned, pressing yourself closer to him. “Still cold…” You whined. Muriel pulled another fur over the both of you, then pulled you flush against his chest. For a long time, it was still, as you just enjoyed Muriel’s body heat. 

 

Eventually, you felt a soft kiss press against your forehead. You hummed, tilting your head up, trying to return a kiss properly to his lips. There was a moment of hesitation from Muriel, before you felt the soft brush of his lips against yours. You hummed, returning his timid kiss, trying to match his gentleness without it coming off as shy. 

 

When your lips disconnected, Muriel didn’t pull back, and you could feel his breath against your lips. It made you smile to yourself, and you leaned in, capturing his lips again. You felt his hand slide up your arm to cup the side of your face, thumb smoothing against your jaw as he returned your kiss. Though his kiss was still relatively soft and almost sheepish, you were still happy for the contact. 

 

When you felt your drowsiness setting in, you pulled yourself away, and buried yourself into Muriel’s broad chest, heaving out a sigh. Muriel’s strong arms wrapped around you, giving you a feeling of security. “Mm…” A yawn interrupted what you were about to say, briefly. “G’night Muri…” You whispered. You felt Muriel’s chest rumble as he responded.

 

“Goodnight. Sleep well.”


	15. Prompt 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 48, One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tiptoes to reach their partner’s.

The very first thing you’d notice about Muriel is his height. He was tall, like abnormally tall. You were a bit shorter than most, so having a guy as tall as Muriel around was helpful, but sometimes it was a bit of a challenge. 

 

For the most part, you could easily navigate aspects of physical affection with relative ease, despite the height difference. Though, there was one particular thing that was increasingly difficult to do when you were both standing- kissing.

 

The fact that you couldn't easily lean in and kiss Muriel whenever you wanted? Well, it almost annoyed you. Especially now, in a moment where all you wanted to do was kiss Muriel.

 

You didn't know why you wanted to kiss him, you just did. He was stood outside the shop's front door, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Asra to return home. You invited him to wait inside, but he insisted on staying out, considering how nice the weather was. So, of course, you decided to wait with him.

 

You didn't try making any conversation, instead just enjoying his silent company. You took his hand in yours, caressing your thumb over his knuckles. He let out a soft hum, momentarily squeezing your hand in response. 

 

You looked up, observing Muriel's features. His eyes were closed, a look of calm on his face. You smiled to yourself. Something about him at this moment seemed especially serene. Maybe that was why you got the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

 

You moved from his side to his front, pulling your hand from his to place both on either side of his face. His eyes opened, observing you. You looked up at him, standing on your tiptoes. Muriel paused momentarily but seemed to understand what you wanted.

 

Muriel leaned down, bringing his hands to your lower back, as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You hummed contentedly, trying to pull him down further to deepen the kiss. Muriel allowed you to, before wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off of the ground. You giggled, breaking from the kiss to playfully smirk at Muriel. "Doesn't holding me make your arms tired?" You asked. Muriel shook his head.

 

"No, but leaning down for too long strains my back. It's easier this way." Muriel reassured. You believed him, but you'd take any opportunity to tease.

 

"Hm, I dunno... I think you might just like picking me up." You teased, slipping a hand under Muriel's chin. "Either way..." You pressed a kiss to Muriel's lips. "I'm not complaining.


	16. Prompt 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 41, Kisses shared under an umbrella.

It was the rainy season in Vesuvia, which was one of Muriel’s favorites, though you were pretty sure that was mostly because the rain gave him even more of an excuse to stay inside. But, even he had to go out for food sometime, and when you were staying with him, he tried to keep stocked up.

 

“I’m going to the market.” Muriel said, pulling on his fur cloak. You stood.

 

“Great, I’ll go with you.” You said, grabbing your own cloak and swinging it over your shoulders. Muriel looked at you with some concern.

 

“I can go alone, it’s raining…” 

 

“It’s fine, I wanna come along.” You swung your satchel over your shoulder, before opening the large flap. You pulled out your umbrella, before closing it up again. “Okay, I’m ready.” You smiled, taking Muriel’s hand. Muriel sighed and shook his head, but he knew if you really wanted to come along, he couldn’t stop you.

 

Muriel pushed the door open, leading you outside. You opened the umbrella, and one Muriel had shut the door, you tried to hand it off to him. “Here, you’re taller, so you have to hold it.” Muriel shook his head. 

 

“It’s fine, I don’t need it. Plus… I doubt we’d both fit under it.” Muriel pointed out. He was probably right. The umbrella wasn’t exactly huge, so if you both wanted to be under it together, you’d have to be extremely close. 

 

“Well, I don’t want you to get drenched either… So, just hold it and I’ll just stay really close to you.” You were insistent. Muriel finally sighed, taking the umbrella from your hands, and holding it to shield you both from the rain. 

 

You hooked your arm around his, as you began your trip to the market. It quickly became apparent though that it wasn’t going to be that easy. After only a few minutes of walking, you felt your face get drenched in water, as water cascaded off the side of the umbrella that you were closer to, dripping onto the hood of your cloak, and then onto your face. You made a startled noise, pressing even closer to Muriel. He looked down at you, immediately realizing what happened. You heard a sort of strained chuckle, and then locked up at Muriel. He was trying so hard not to smile. “...I told you.” Muriel said, handing the umbrella to you. You shook your head.

 

“No, I’m already wet!” You said, trying to push his hand back. Muriel huffed, then leaned down, wrapping an arm around you, and sweeping you up, holding the umbrella over both of you.

 

“You’re so stubborn…” He commented, continuing along the path. You blinked, then smiled. 

 

“Is picking me up the solution to every problem?” You quipped. You could see a little smile tug at Muriel’s lips, though he didn’t respond. You sighed quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck, being careful to place your arms under the spikes of his collar. “Are you sure you can carry me the whole way?” You asked, getting a brief nod from Muriel. You smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Muriel’s mouth. 

 

Muriel stopped walking, looking at you and raising an eyebrow. You chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips instead. “Thank you.” You said. Muriel blushed, then shook his head.

 

“... It’s no problem…”


	17. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1, Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

It was rare for Muriel to sleep in. You almost always woke up to him already up and out of bed. But today when you woke up due to the sun shining in through the small window, Muriel’s big, beefy arms were still wrapped around you. You hummed, shifting in his embrace. You tried to be slow, not wanting to wake him up.

 

Once you turned over, facing him, you found yourself smiling. Muriel always looked so peaceful when he slept, excluding the times when he had nightmares. You sighed to yourself, slowly bringing a hand to the side of Muriel’s face.

 

You idly trailed your thumb over the scar on his cheek, watching how his face twitched at the contact. He didn’t quite wake up, but he did make a soft grunt, pulling you closer to him. 

 

You laid with Muriel for a few more minutes, gently stroking his cheek while taking in how the morning light danced across his features. Was it odd to say he looked almost angelic like this?

 

Part of you wanted to stay in bed with Muriel all day, and not disturb his slumber… But the other part of you  _ really _ wanted breakfast. You figured if you moved he’d wake up anyways, so why not try and wake him up in a more pleasant manner?

 

You brought your other hand to the other side of Muriel’s face, before leaning in, pressing a gentle kiss to Muriel’s forehead. Muriel didn’t even stir, so you pressed another feather-light kiss to his forehead. And another, and another…

 

He still wasn’t stirring, so you decided to be a bit more insistent. You kissed his face a few more dozen times, progressively making them more firm, until you finally felt Muriel rustle. You pulled back, smiling as you watched Muriel become aware of his surroundings. His eyes focused on you as he stretched, then he wrapped his arms back around you. “..Morning.” Muriel muttered out, before pressing a few kisses to your face.

 

“Good morning.” You replied, giggling as he kissed you. You tilted your head, capturing his lips in a brief kiss. “You must have been real tired to sleep in this long.” Muriel groaned in response, nestling his face in your neck.

 

“... A few more minutes…” Muriel muttered. No matter how hungry you were, you couldn’t turn Muriel down, and you knew it. 

 

You shifted, making yourself comfortable, before kissing the top of Muriel’s head. “Okay, a few more minutes.”


	18. Prompt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12, Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Ah, social gatherings, one of Muriel’s worst nightmares. Asra dragged you both to the Rowdy Raven for a small gathering that had been planned. When you both arrived, you saw Portia waving you three over to a large table along one of the walls. Asra led you over, and urged you both to sit down.

 

Thankfully, there weren’t too many people there at this hour, other than your group, which consisted of Muriel, yourself, Asra, the Devorak siblings, and surprisingly, Nadia. 

 

“Ah, I’m glad Asra could convince you to join us.” Nadia directed a smile at Muriel, adjusting the hood that framed her face. 

 

“How many teeth did you have to pull to manage that?” Julian asked, his usual grin plastered on his face as he slammed back a drink. Asra rolled his eyes.

 

“None, and how many of those have you had?” Asra asked, raising a brow.

 

“Too many.” Portia answered, taking the cup from Julian’s hands. “Slow it down.” There was a collective chuckle at that, and even Muriel managed a very small grin.

 

The conversation jumped topic to topic as hours passed, and as the day turned to night, more people were filing in. Muriel seemed to become noticeably less comfortable as more people came in, but he didn’t say anything. Then, the music started. So many people up and about, moving around, well, it definitely made Muriel nervous. Julian had encouraged the rest of your group to get up and join in, but of course, Muriel wasn’t one to join in on something like that. You took his hands in yours. “Let’s dance.” Muriel gave you an almost frightened look, so you quickly continued. “But, in that corner over there.” You gestured to a mostly empty corner of the room. Muriel sighed in relief, before standing.

 

You hastily made your way to the corner, smiling up at Muriel. You took Muriel’s hands, placing them on your sides, before placing your hands on his shoulders. It was a little awkward since he was so tall, but it worked.

 

Now, you wouldn’t exactly call what you and Muriel were doing dancing, it was much more like swaying. But, you didn’t mind it. The important thing is that Muriel seemed to be much less concerned with all the people around you, and more focused on you. He was even able to get comfortable enough to close his eyes, sighing softly as he pulled you a bit closer to him. You chuckled, and gently laid your head against his chest, just barely able to hear the steady thrum of his heart over all the music.

 

Finally, they played a slow song. You hummed, looking up at Muriel, who opened his eyes to see why you made the sound. You stood on your tiptoes as you moved your hands from his shoulders up to the sides of his face, and tried to urge him down a bit. Muriel understood, leaning down enough to where you could kiss him. 

 

You hummed as you kissed him softly, wrapping your arms up around his neck. When the kiss ended, you glanced to make sure no one was looking. Once you were sure no one was, you grinned, kissing Muriel again. You could feel Muriel’s grin mirror yours against your lips, causing a little giggle to escape you. Honestly? You think Muriel may have been… Having fun.


	19. Prompt 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25, Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

“Why did the weather have to pick  _ today _ to downpour?” You asked rhetorically, holding your satchel over your head to protect from the rain, as you attempted to keep pace with Muriel. Not only was Muriel much taller than you, making you need to run to keep up with his long strides, but you didn’t know the forest as well as he did either, so you had to really watch where you were going. “It was so sunny this morning, too!” You complained.

 

“There should be a small cave up ahead. We can stay there until the rain stops.” Muriel said, reaching back to take your hand. “Just stay close, and don’t slip.” You almost blushed at the gesture, taking Muriel’s hand in yours. 

 

You let him lead you through the winding trees, until you got to a small cave that was mostly hidden away by the greenery of the forest. You sighed, stepping in, and throwing your sopping-wet satchel aside. Muriel had to duck a bit to stand in the small shelter, then just opted to sit himself down on the stone ground.

 

Now that you weren’t running, you finally registered how cold it was. You found yourself shivering as you wrung out your shirt. “Are you cold?” Muriel asked, giving you a concerned look. 

 

“Yeah, but I think I’ll be alright.” You reassured. Muriel hesitated, but sighed and pat his lap.

 

“...Sit with me.” You paused to look at Muriel for a moment, before giving a brief nod, letting go of the wet fabric of your shirt. You sat yourself down on Muriel’s lap, being engulfed by Muriel’s warm embrace. You sighed, leaning your head against Muriel’s chest, his damp skin still warm from his own body heat. 

 

A moment of silence passed between you and Muriel. All you could hear was the heavy rain and Muriel’s heartbeat. You smiled to yourself and brought a hand up to Muriel’s chest, causing him to look down at you. You tilted your head up to meet his soft gaze, your smile widening a bit. You shifted, pushing yourself up a little higher, so you could gently kiss Muriel.

 

His damp lips felt warm against yours, pulling a soft, satisfied noise from your chest as you kissed him deeper. You pressed your front against his, chasing his body heat, and trying to generate some more as you devoured his lips. Muriel seemed somewhat taken aback for a moment, but pulled you to be pressed flush against his front as he kept his arms wrapped around yours.

 

You brought a hand up to the side of Muriel’s face, and he made a soft groan in response, pulling back a bit. “...Your fingers are cold…” He complained. You chuckled.

  
“The rest of me is still pretty cold too…” You slipped the hand on his face under his chin. “Maybe you should…  _ Warm me up _ ?” You suggested, a playful smirk playing across your lips. Muriel blushed at the suggestion, but with the way he kissed you next, you could tell he liked the idea.


	20. Prompt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14, A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

You could feel a desperate need tug in your gut. A need to touch Muriel, or to be touched by him. The need for his lips against yours, the need to trail your fingers down his muscular body… You needed  _ him _ .

 

It felt all too simple to just take what you wanted. Muriel wasn’t doing anything in particular- he was just sat on the bed, engaged in his own thoughts. It was like a magnetic pull that drew you to him, your need intensifying with each step you took. 

 

You gently put a hand under Muriel’s chin, causing him to look up at you. Something in your look must have told him what you wanted, as he slowly moved his hands up to your hips, tugging you forward. But you stood your ground, instead wanting him to get on his back first. You ran your fingers from his chin, ghosting them against his adam’s apple, before stopping at his chest. You pushed gently, urging him backwards. 

 

Muriel obeyed your silent command, laying down on his back. You crawled on top of him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “ _ Good boy. _ ” You cooed. You felt Muriel shudder under you, and your lips turned up in a smirk. 

 

You pulled yourself back up, looking down at him, before slowly closing the distance between you two with a single slow, hungry kiss. 

 

Muriel’s hands slowly trailed up from your hips to your back, trying to pull you closer against him. Your own hands busied themselves in Muriel’s hair, and your legs seemed to wrap around Muriel’s thigh, as if to hold him in place, but you knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

You pulled back to observe Muriel’s expression, which seemed to be clouded with his own desire now. A hungry grin creeped onto your lips. You closed the gap once again, this time with a much more wild and sloppy kiss. At the same time, you and Muriel’s grips on each other seemed to tighten, hanging on to each other desperately. 

  
Your tongue ventured into Muriel’s mouth, and his own met it, but he didn’t challenge your dominance in this kiss. You were in full control right now, and he knew it. He couldn’t go anywhere, but really…  _ Would he want to? _


	21. Prompt 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30, Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.

The hot summer months had just hit their peak. it must have been scorching in the town square, considering there was hardly any cover from the sun there. Thankfully for you and Muriel, you had the forest around the hut to provide a nice blanket of shade over a good portion of the small clearing he lived in. 

 

Despite the sweltering heat, Muriel still wanted to work a bit, mostly fixing up the chicken’s coop. You could tell it was hot, because Muriel was wearing the absolute bare minimum that he’d wear outdoors- pants and his boots. He even had you tie back his hair, because it kept getting stuck to his sweaty face.

 

You had stripped down quite a few layers too, since it’s not like anyone else lived in this area, and you were pretty comfortable with Muriel. While he was embarrassed when he saw you walk outside half naked, he didn’t protest, and got over it fairly quickly.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You asked, eyes wandering over Muriel’s sculpted back muscles as he lifted a large board, trying to reposition it on the roof of the coop.

 

“Hm… Well…” Muriel never liked making you work, even when you offered to. You knew he’d give you something easy to do. “You can… Make sure the chickens have clean water.” He said, thunking the board in place. 

 

“Okay, can do!” You said as you began your easy task.

 

Despite the fact you were doing one of the most simple of tasks, it wore you out. You took a small bucket down to the river to collect water, but even with a dip into the running water to cool off, walking back up the hill carrying something had you dripping in sweat.

 

You made sure the trough was clean before emptying out the old water, and replacing it with the new water you collected. After that, you were drenched in sweat again. You sighed to yourself, going off to look for Muriel, who was off taking a break.

 

Muriel laid on his back in a small grassy area near the coop. Thankfully, it was a nice shaded area, so you sat beside him, trying to cool off a bit yourself.

 

“The chickens have clean water now.” You told Muriel, only now realizing that you were practically panting due to a mix of the heat and the physical work you just did. Muriel cracked his eyes open to look at you, and smiled gratefully.

 

“Mm, good job, thank you.” He praised, before shutting his eyes again. 

 

You laid down beside Muriel, gently laying your head against his shoulder. “It’s too hot...” you complained, shutting your eyes. Muriel chuckled softly, moving a hand up to ruffle your hair. You groaned, swatting his hands away, though with hardly any effort. 

 

You suddenly felt Muriel shift, so you accordingly moved your head off his shoulder and onto the grass. Muriel laid on his side, pressing a single kiss to your cheek. You hummed, tilting your head a bit so that you could catch his lips. Your lips met in a weak kiss, before Muriel moved to almost hover over you, putting an arm over your body and pulling you close as he pressed a few light kisses across your cheeks, though at a sluggish pace. “No, Muri…” You whined, really dragging out the no.“It’s too hot for kisses…” You said in a faux whine. You could hear a small sound from Muriel- maybe a laugh- as he pressed a few more kisses across your face. You made a whiney sound, which seemed to prompt Muriel to press one sloppy kiss against your lips.

 

“If you really want me to stop, I will.” Muriel said, moving his body away a bit, allowing you some space. You sighed, defeated, and put your arms up and around his neck, pulling him back against you. His lips met yours, and you could distinctly feel a little grin as your lips met his.


	22. Prompt 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 40, A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them. (Muriel POV)

I thought it was just going to be a quiet day today, but fate had other plans, considering I found myself sat in a back corner booth of the Rowdy Raven. The apprentice and I had been dragged here for another group outing, and despite everything, I was actually enjoying myself. Though, the main reason was because I was here with them. It seemed like no matter where I was, if I was with them… Some part of me was contented.

 

At some point, someone decided to start playing music. While everyone else from our group was up dancing, the apprentice opted to stay with me instead. “You don’t have to keep me company...” I reassured. “I’ll be alright if you want to go dance with them.” They smiled and shook their head.

 

“No, I’m okay. I’d rather stay with you anyways.” They told me, scooting a bit closer to me and taking one of my hands in theirs. I sighed in resignation, and tried to force the heat pooling in my face to go elsewhere, but it was pretty clear by the apprentice’s smug grin that they had noticed.

 

They moved their chair a bit, positioning it to face my front. They reached their hands back out, taking mine in theirs, and carefully stroking their thumbs across my knuckles. I let out a soft sigh and shut my eyes, allowing myself to take in the sensation of their hands against mine. 

 

Time seemed to slow down once my eyes shut, and I sat there for what felt like hours, just absorbing the feeling of the apprentices soft fingers caressing my scarred hands. They were exceedingly gentle, the pads of their thumbs slowly stroking over some of the deeper scars that distorted my flesh. 

 

They moved their hands up slowly, working their way up yo tracing their fingers against the scars on my forearms, and from there, the apprentice’s hands slowly trailed up my arms, coming to rest on my shoulders briefly, before they slid up to gently hold either side of my face. I opened my eyes, now noticing that the apprentice had gotten much closer to me, now only a few inches from my face. As if on instinct I leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to their lips. They hummed, cupping a hand over my jaw as the other moved, winding itself through my hair to hold the back of my head. They tilted their head for a better angle, gently sliding their tongue against my upper lip. I parted my lips, inviting them to deepen the kiss, and they took that opportunity, their tongue meeting mine.

 

My own hands wandered, moving to rest gently against their hips, massaging my fingers against them. I pulled them forward, trying to urge them out of the chair and into my lap. They quickly moved themselves, sitting themselves on my lap before quickly dominating our kiss. In the midst of all this, I had almost completely forgotten where we were. I remembered on a whim, pulling back a bit, and nervously glanced around the room.

 

“No one is paying attention…” The apprentice’s voice whispered into my ear sent shivers down my spine. “They’re all too busy… Plus…” I felt their lips grace my jaw. “I can put up a cloaking spell… They won’t see a thing.” I turned, trying to look at them. They pulled back, meeting me with a half lidded gaze. I let out a soft sigh.

  
“ _ Do it.” _


	23. Off Prompt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request by AO3 guest user Celeste, One where Muriel does delicate kisses (hand or forehead) treating the apprentice like royalty.

You had just arrived at Muriel’s hut during a cold winter night. He hurriedly let you in, quietly scolding you for coming by yourself in the dark. “Something bad could have happened…” He mumbled, shutting the door. 

 

“Muri, you worry too much.” You responded, trying to hide that your teeth were chattering. It didn’t get past Muriel though, as his eyes immediately roamed over your cloaked figure.

 

“You’re shivering.” Muriel said, pulling the little stool he made just for you in front of the fire. “Sit.” He instructed.

 

You did as he asked while offering a small nod, sitting yourself down on the little wooden stool. You sighed, extending your hands out closer to the fire, attempting to warm them. You felt a sudden weight on your shoulders, as Muriel draped a fur over you. You looked up at him, giving him a grateful smile. “Thank you.” Muriel hummed, leaning down and pressing a delicate kiss utop your forehead, before pulling up his own stool to take a seat beside you.

 

Muriel was silent for a long moment, before taking your hands in his. He grumbled as soon as your cold hands came into contact with his, but still clasped his warm hands around yours. You sighed happily, basking in the warmth.

 

It didn’t take too long for your hands to warm up, and once Muriel was satisfied, he held your hands so that he could gently stroke his thumb over your knuckles- a small gesture you usually did to each other when holding hands.

 

Muriel was always very gentle with you. He had expressed worries from the very beginning regarding hurting you, just because he was so much bigger than you. He was terrified of crushing you while cuddling, or squeezing you too hard during a hug. It took a lot to reassure him that you weren’t made of glass, and that you wouldn’t break on the slightest of contact. 

 

Even though he was getting much better at knowing your physical limits, he still treated you delicately, especially in situations like these. 

 

Muriel’s eyes roamed over you, before his soft gaze returned to yours. After a moment of hesitation, Muriel pulled your hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against your knuckles. He paused, looking to your expression. You smiled at him, so he continued, pressing a kiss to each individual knuckle, before taking your other hand and repeating the process. 

 

You felt a blush spread across your cheeks, and you smiled to yourself. Small gestures like these really remind you just how much Muriel loves you, and you always feel your heart swell in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally finished 'em all! I hope everyone enjoyed these!


End file.
